


10 000miles and 30days apart

by Liinchen_Queenii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Happy Ending, Friendship, Healing, Heartbreak, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Break Up, Self-Love, Slow Build, Slow Burn, journey to oneself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liinchen_Queenii/pseuds/Liinchen_Queenii
Summary: One likes to think that their relationship is stable, their bond is tight, because it has been built over time. Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu do that. Did that. While time is of essence, it’s also the greatest foe depending on how fast it flows and how early you detect the cracks. Frankly, a relationship is everything and nothing. It’s the thread tied into knots, it's the sandcastle, it’s the house of cards, it’s the funfair ride that got too fast, too scary and suddenly one wants to hop off before they crash.
Relationships: Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	10 000miles and 30days apart

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this very emotional roller coaster ride - a story about love, heartbreak and a journey to oneself. This time I try to commit for real and I hope we will all see them grow together. There will be a happy end, I promise!
> 
> As of now, I have a lot of ideas but no planned schedule, so I hope you can all bear with me. Wherever their road leads them, I hope we'll all enjoy this as a community ☆〜（ゝ。∂）

Atsumu knows sand is a fragile yet versatile material. You can build walls and castles but on their own they can easily get broken, washed away by the first surge.  
Atsumu also knows that if you mix it with other materials it gets strong and sturdy, it can build a foundation.   
That’s the thought he is clinging to when he sees the tide hitting onto his and Kiyoomi’s  _ oh so carefully _ built sandcastle, chipping away wall by wall, grain by grain.

A relationship is a delicate construct dependent on the bonds the people involved share. Bonds are nothing but mere threads that can be intertwined, coiled together, they can become a knot but nothing is intangible in this world. A thread will always have an end and a beginning and if not carefully sealed there will be loose strands; loose, vulnerable ends. A mere tug might not be enough to unknot the whole twine but a steady, continuous twist and twirl will slowly unravel the thread itself. 

In the beginning, it might go unnoticed, just like the waves don’t crash the whole sandcastle at once, if it’s built on an allegedly safe spot on the shore. The water creeps up slowly, eating it away over time. The corners become edgeless, dull. The foundation sinks, becomes unsteady until the whole structure collapses. In a way, even though built on sturdy ground, it’s the same as a house of cards that can be easily blown away. 

One likes to think that their relationship is stable, their bond is tight, because it has been built over time. Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu do that.  _ Did that _ . While time is of essence, it’s also the greatest foe depending on how fast it flows and how early you detect the cracks. Frankly, a relationship is everything and nothing. It’s the thread tied into knots, it's the sandcastle, it’s the house of cards, it’s the funfair ride that got too fast, too scary and suddenly one wants to hop off before they crash. 

Scared was never something Atsumu counted as part of his vocabulary. Steady till the end was something Kiyoomi always deemed his maxim. Never did they think they would find a height too high, a flight too wild, but time - time they had thought so preciously of - brought the tide, found the loose ends. 

Now they find themselves off the ride, blown in the wind, detangled, lost in the current that swept them away. It’s scary and there seems to be no way to see this through, but they try. Each on their own. 

It’s 2:37. Neon lights flicker. Static electricity whirs the air.   
It’s 2:37 when Kiyoomi, in the dim light of a Lawson sign, learns that you can find great comfort in sorrow.  
Sorrow is what is left of the house of cards he and Atsumu,  _ oh so carefully _ , built.   
Comfort he finds in every thought clinging to the love of his life.

It’s 2:38 when his phone buzzes and his cousin Motoya sends him a desperate message to figure out where he’s been for the past 3 days.   
It’s 2:39, the cicadas chirr, when he answers that he’s 33 miles away from home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it through the prologue <3 I hope you enjoyed it! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> Find me on twitter @MissesMiya


End file.
